Love Stories
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: A collection of drabbles of our favorite characters...
1. Picture

**A/N **_For** H6p8gv**...Happy Birthday!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own none of the characters mentioned..._

_

* * *

_Claire stopped at the door to Lorenzo's small office upon seeing Sophie standing in front of golden framed picture that hung on the wall behind a mahogany desk. She was still dressed in the green dress she had worn to the wedding.

"Sophie," Claire said stepping up beside her, her wedding gown flowing around her.

Sophie turned. "Hey Claire, I was just looking at picture. The guy looks like Lorenzo." The picture was of a young man dressed in jeans and a white tank top. He had black hair and bright blue eyes.

Claire smiled. "It is Lorenzo. I drew that picture of him when I was fifteen."

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you. I drew that when we met one afternoon after my art class. I had only drawn a human model once before."

"What are you two lovely ladies doing in here?" an accented male voice asked from behind them.

Claire and Sophie both turned to see Lorenzo. He had on his suit still.

"Claire was just telling me about this picture," Sophie answered motioning to it.

He stepped behind Claire, placing his hands on her shoulders. She leaned into him slightly, covering his left with hers.

"I still remember the day she drew that," he mused.

Sophie smiled. "And you've kept it all these years." It wasn't a question.

"Its one of my most prized possessions," he told her.

Claire squeezed his hand affectionately. "I discovered it shortly after we found him."

Sophie yawned involuntarily. "I'm sorry; it's been a long day."

"That's all right dear. Why don't you go to bed and we'll see you tomorrow."

Sophie let out another yawn before nodding. She then bid them each goodnight and left.

A minute later Lorenzo spoke. "Come let's go to bed. We've had a long day ourselves." He took Claire's hand and led her out of the room.


	2. Football

**A/N**_This idea came to me when I was thinking about the scene where Charlie and Sophie are talking and he metions that he'd like to play for Manchester United but he's "shite at football." To set up the scene..Charlie has played soccer(football in England) with some friends and he's been injured..._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own none of the characters or dialogue from the movie..._

_

* * *

_

"Shouldn't you see a doctor?" Sophie asked as she helped Charlie onto a chair.

"No, it's just a sprained ankle. I'll be fine after a bit of rest."

Claire stepped into the room holding a bag of ice. "Here put this on your ankle." Sophie grabbed another chair before taking the ice from Claire. He propped his foot up on the ivory seat cushion and she placed the ice on the swelled ankle.

Sophie sat besides him. After a moment of silence she emitted a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked, looking at her curiously.

"You really are 'shite at football'".


	3. Morning

**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters _

**A/N **_This is a short interlude the morning after Claire and Lorenzo are wed..._

_

* * *

_

The morning sun shone through the curtains as Lorenzo opened his eyes. Trying to shift position he realized that something was clutching his hand. He looked over and saw Claire sleeping next to him.

He still marveled at how in the last few months they were able to find each other again. Fifty years ago when she had told him that she'd meet him he had waited until the sun rose for her to arrive. At first he wondered if she had been in an accident but as the day wore on he had found that she was gone.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a pair of vibrant blue eyes staring up at him.

"Have you been awake long?" she asked.

Lorenzo shook his head. "I was just admiring my lovely wife as she slept."

Claire smiled as she picked up is left hand and admired the golden ring on his fourth finger. "It took us fifty years to get here," she mused.

He took the hand that was holding his and brushed his lips over the back of it. "It may have taken us fifty years but it was worth the wait."


	4. Heartbreak

**A/N **_This drabble idea came from** LittleFairyMaiden**. It's a short drabble on Charlie's thoughts at the end of the movie when Sophie returns to Verona to see Victor..._

**_Disclaimer: _**_We don't__ own the characters..._

_

* * *

_There was so much more that Charlie would have liked to have said to Sophie as he sat opposite her in Lorenzo's vineyard but she had gone to Claire and Lorenzo saying that she had to return to Victor before he could utter a single word.

He could only watch as she got into the car with Lorenzo's son and they drove down the road. He mentally cursed himself for not telling her that he had feelings for her. Claire interrupted him by telling him that he was an idiot and that he should go after her. It took only moments for him to take action and jump into their rented car.

As he approached Verona his heart started beating faster. He had spent the entire ride there trying to figure out what he should say when he saw her only to decide that "Hi" was appropriate. He hoped that he would think of something else before he reached the hotel she was staying at.

Pulling onto the street he saw Sophie standing on a balcony a few stories from the ground. He smiled as he stopped the car and got out. He was about to call up to her when she turned. He paused when he saw a tall browned haired man come out on the balcony and sweep Sophie into a hug. The man must've been Victor since she looked pleased to see him. Charlie's heart plummeted into his stomach at the sight of her with him. With a final glance at Sophie Charlie got back in his car and drove off, knowing for the first time what heartbreak truly felt like.


	5. Manners

**A/N **_This idea came to me as I thought about the scene where Charlie says goodnight and then walks away before remembering that Sophie is still sitting there and he goes back to walk her to her room._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own none of the characters_

_

* * *

_Sophie stepped inside the house, reveling in the warmth it afforded after being out on the cold winters day. She was about to take off her coat when she felt something akin to ice on her neck. She let out a loud gasp before turning to see Charlie standing there with outstretched hands.

"I guess I should have asked before trying to help you out of your jacket," he said sheepishly.

Sophie nodded in agreement but turned so he could take her jacket. When it was off she turned, giving him a kiss. "I accept your apology." A moment later she snickered.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"What would Claire think about you helping me with my coat?"

"Hey! Gran did teach me some manners," he answered, affronted.

"Did she teach you to scare a lady with cold palms?" she asked him.

"Who said that you're a lady," Charlie replied, dryly.

Sophie gaped at him. "I have half a mind to…"

"I did tell you that she taught me _some _manners," he told her before she could finish her sentence.

She closed her mouth then nodded in affirmation. "You did."

He smiled at her in acquiescence. "But you love me anyway."

She sighed and looked at him with a small grin. "I do."


	6. News

**A/N **_This drabble is a story that goes along with "A New Chapter" by **H****6p8gv..**In that, Charlie proposes to Sophie at Juliet's house in Verona and the Juliet secretaries knew of the proposal..._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own none of the characters..._

_

* * *

_

Claire rose from her chair when she saw Sophie and Charlie walk through the door. They were holding hands and smiling.

"Ah, I knew she'd say yes," Claire exclaimed as she hugged first Sophie then Charlie.

"He certainly surprised me," Sophie admitted.

"Gran, how'd..."

"Isabella phoned saying that she saw you from the office window. She said that you were both glowing. She was right."

"I'm not surprised she saw us," Sophie murmured.

Claire turned to Sophie. "May I see the ring?"

Sophie held out her left hand for Claire.

"Oh, I knew it would fit beautifully."

"It fits beautifully because I had it sized for her," Charlie told them.

Claire frowned. "Darling, don't be such a killjoy."

"I'm not a killjoy," he exclaimed, looking a little insulted.

Sophie laughed at his tone while Claire simply smiled.

Charlie crossed his arms and huffed. He couldn't hide the small grin when Sophie kissed his cheek. "We still love you even if you are a killjoy."

He opened his mouth to respond but Sophie stopped him with her lips.

"The ring fits and I love it. That's all that matters," she told him once they parted.


	7. Unexpected

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own none of the characters or The New Yorker..._

**A/N **_Sophie sees Victor months after they broke up..._

_

* * *

"Victor!"_

Sophie was heading towards the front door of _The New Yorker _when she saw her ex-fiancé entering the building.

"Sophie, wow…" he replied, sounding just as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

"How've you been?" It had been months since she had seen him last.

"Good, you?"

"Good," she answered adding, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting Tanya."

Sophie knew of only one Tanya that worked in the building. "Tanya Clark, the editor of the _New Yorker's _food section?"

He nodded. "I met her a couple weeks ago when she came into the restaurant."

She smiled, unsure of what to say. The silence between them lasted only moments before Victor said "So, I heard that you are living in London and seeing the grandson of the woman you wrote about in Italy."

"Charlie. Claire's grandson," she said, affirming his statement. "I'm in town for a meeting with Bobby." Bobby was her boss at the _New Yorker_.

"He wants you to do another story?"

"Yeah, one about the history of how people started writing letters to Juliet."

"That's great! I bet you'll do a wonderful job writing it."

Sophie glanced at her watch and smiled at Victor. "Thanks. Anyways I should be going but it was nice seeing you."

"It was nice seeing you too, Sophie," he said.


	8. Gift

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own none of the characters..._

_

* * *

_Claire watched as Lorenzo walked toward her. He had changed into green striped pajamas. She smoothed her white nightgown as he sat besides her handing her a long black rectangular box.

She looked from the box to him. "What's this?"

"Open it," he simply answered.

Claire gently opened the box and took out its contents. "It's lovely," she told him, holding her hand closer to the light so she could better view the silver chain she had taken from the box.

He smiled. "It's to replace the thin chain that carries your old ring around your neck."

Claire gazed over at the silver ring that he had given to her when she was fifteen. It was sitting on the nightstand beside the bed. Lorenzo followed her eyes and picked up the ring.

"May I?" he asked motioning to the new chain in her hand. She nodded, handing it to him.

He took the ring from the chain it was on and put it on the new one. He then placed the chain around Claire's neck. "Perfect," he murmured looking at the ring and chain.


End file.
